my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Aurora
Princess Aurora was the first alicorn princess to exist, becoming also the first princess of the Light Kingdom. Personality She is described as being exactly like Twilight, but at the same time, different. From what can be seen in The Legend of the Light Kingdom, Princess Aurora has complete faith on the Lord of Order, following his words, even with her own people doubting her. She also seems to be very calm, even when things doesn't go as she likes. She is also very selfless, as she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect the Light Kingdom and also she was willing to give up her role as mother to her son so he could be safe from the Lord of Chaos. Skills Being the first alicorn princess and having the original star seed, Princess Aurora is shown as being very powerful. She knows how to cast a spell to vanish the Darkness and to activate the hidden power of the Jewel of Life. Relationships Family Valiant Heart He is Princess Aurora's son, fathered by Sombra. She loves him very much in a way that she sacrifices her motherhood over him so he could be safe from the Lord of Chaos. Love Interests King Sombra It is hinted by Heartbeat that Princess Aurora may be attracted to Sombra. While Sombra is living at the Light Kingdom, Aurora falls in love with him, feeling that is mutual to him, and she express her love for him, ending up going to the bed with him. When Sombra succumbs to Darkness, her heart is broken and she is forced to banish him. This relationship of theirs would eventually result with the birth of their son: Valiant Heart. Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom Princess Aurora was once the leader of a tribe of nomadic unicorns. She and her people were trying to run fro the winter was coming. After seeing the beauty of her heart, the Lord of Order decides to help her and her people and contacts her in dreams, saying he knows a land in the south where they would be protected and could prosper. Following his advices, Aurora led her people to that place, but they start to become exhausted and their food was running out. They find a castle and its owner invites Aurora and her people to spend the night. Although Aurora doesn't want that, she sees her people needs to rest and agrees. When they have to resume their journey, her right-hoof, Thunder Spark and some of his friends rebel agains her, saying they could spend the winter in that castle. With the princess deciding to resume the journey and with the most of the tribe going with her, Thunder Spark and his friends stay at the castle that soon is shown to be a trap set by the Lord of Chaos. When she and her people are almost arriving to the place the Lord of Order told her about, the Lord of Chaos sends Pandora to stop them, but she is not able to do that, as they manage to get inside of the land that blocks her attack. There, Aurora finally meets the Lord of Order in person who says her that land was now hers and her people's to live and care, telling also about the conditions about the star seeds. When she and her people start to gain their luminous coat, Aurora contacts the Lord of Order for answers. In their meeting, the Lord of Order reveals that is happening due to the bond they are creating with the land, what prompos him to give to Aurora the light of the original star seed, what turns her star seed into the original star seed and turns her into an alicorn and makes her princess of the kingdom she would built with the help of seven of his Generals of Order: Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane, Purple Smoke, Melody, Heartbeat and Perfect Scale. After Perfect Scale is defeated by hs siblings, she is the one that returns the lights he stole and sends him to the dungeons of the castle. Months later, she meets with Golden Paladin at the border and she takes his doubts about being able to become like Scale away. After this, she sees, to her happiness and concern, Thunder Spark getting close to the Light Kingdom. Before she can reach him, Golden Paladin stop her and calls Heartbeat who is able to expose him as a dark pony. After she had cured him and Thunder Spark had told what happened to him, Aurora takes him to the Light Kingdom. After the first century of the existence of the Light Kingdom, Aurora, Golden Paladin and Heartbeat go to Equestria in order to decide who will be the first king. In the end, they are able to decide by Cosmos and Galaxia. The Life of the Alicorn Sisters In "The Innocence of Youth", Princess Aurora, along with Heartbeat, goes to Equestria to meet King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia's newborn child. ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' (continuation) In "The Arrival os Sombra", Aurora is saved by Sombra from some Changelings trying to attack her from behind. To thank him, she invites Sombra to stay at the castle while he is visiting the Light Kingdom. Once there, she takes him to his room. In "A New Love and a Broken Heart", Aurora confess her love to Sombra and he reveals that the feeling is mutual. After that, they spend the night together. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth", Aurora has to face Sombra when he tries to steal Golden Paladin's light and gives himself in to the Darkness. She is able to expell him from the Light Kingdom and save her people, although with the cost of her broken heart. In "The Fruit of an Intense Passion", she is told by Heartbeat and Mirror Coat that she is pregnant with Sombra's child. She also is visited by the Lord of Order who tells her that the Darkness was coming and that her decisions will determinate the fate of her kingdom and her child. In order to protect her unborn child, Aurora follows Mirror Coat's sugestion about give her child to adoption so the Lord of Chaos can't go after him. When her child born, she gives him his name: Valiant Heart. When King Sombra started to invade the Light Kingdom in "The Light Kingdom Falls and a New Hope Borns", she and her Generals tried everything, but Sombra would eventually invade them. So she had no choise other than use the last defense of the Light Kingdom: the Jewel of Life. She uses it to absorve to it all the star seeds on the kingdom, turning it into stone, and cast the Generals' star seed far away and spreading them through all Equestria and then destroying her star seed so its light could reborn in the one that would save the kingdom. With her star seed destroyed, she disappeared from the existence. Because of the Reincarnation Blessing placed on her by Gentle Light, Aurora's soul reborn centuries later in Twilight Sparkle. The Island of Tambelon Twilight has a meeting in her inner self with Princess Aurora who tell her about the Reincarnation Blessing that Gentle Light placed on her, so her soul could reborn. Later, Twilight turned into Aurora and she restored the world from the damage done by Smooze. She also restored Tempest, who was reborn as an infant. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The image belongs to 1jazhttp://1jaz.deviantart.com/. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Deceased Characters